Prom Dresses and Queen Bees
by heartBOOKS
Summary: Bets. Prom. Percy. Need I say more? ***Second Chapter REUPLOADED
1. Chapter 1: The Bet

**Chapter 1: The Bet **

**Hope you enjoy! Read and Review? Maybe? Please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I look like a guy. All belongs to Rick Riordan. I own none.**

* * *

**Manhattan Preparatory School Halls**

**7:50 AM**

**May 11**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I am walking to homeroom, the Friday one week away from Prom, when I heard the unmistakable screechy voice of Bree, the "Queen Bee" of Manhattan Preparatory School and my roommate. Bree has platinum blonde shoulder-length hair and has a tendency to wear short skirts and tank tops on the weekends. At MPS, we have uniforms so Bree can't wear her signature outfit during the week although she totally wishes she could. "Annabeth?"

I am contemplating ignoring her, but after living with her for nearly a year I knew she wouldn't just walk away. "What?" I turn towards her majesty (note the sarcasm).

"Are you going to Prom?" Bree points towards the printed posters on the wall," With your, quote, boyfriend, unquote." She had seen a picture of Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus and blah, blah, blah, in our dorm before and thought that he was WAY too hot to like me.

"How about a bet? If my date to Prom is hotter than yours you can't bug me for the rest of the year. If I lose, then I'll be your servant for the rest of the year," I say, I'm so sure that I'll beat her.

"How do we figure out who wins?"

"We'll have a little vote during the dance. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

**Room 310**

**3:24 PM**

**May 11**

* * *

After school I figured that I would IM Percy about Prom and the bet I made. Well, turns out I didn't need to because while I was studying, or trying to, the air in front of me started shimmering and forming an image. "Percy! You know that Bree could have been right next to me."

"What? I missed you, Wise Girl, and what were the chances that Bree would actually be in the room with you. I thought you said she hated you."

"Well I could have been with Brooke or something." Brooke was one of my only friends that stayed even when Bree started directing her fire towards me and my friends. Brooke used to be one of Brae's friends, but Bree took her boyfriend in sophomore year and Brooke never forgave her.

"I actually had an Iris-messaged you for a reason."

"Which was?"

Percy started blushing a little. "Do you want to go to Prom with me?"

"Oh. I thought that you didn't want to go to your Prom." A few weeks ago, Percy mentioned something about how the Prom at Goode isn't that great.

"Uh well some guy at school thought that there was no way that someone as beautiful as you could be my girlfriend so I kinda have to prove him right and I…" Percy mumbled the last few words.

"What was that last thing you said?"

Percy muttered some more words a little louder but still pretty unclear.

"Huh?"

"I GOT NOMINATED FOR PROM KING. OKAY! " Percy started blushing crimson.

"Oh, okay I'll be there and I wanted to see you win Prom King anyway-" I got interrupted before I could finish my sentence.

"Wait, how'd you know I was nominated?"

"You forgot I had spies at Goode, too"

"Thalia? What else did she tell you?"

"I know there's that girl, Macey, that thinks she's your girlfriend and –"I got interrupted again.

"Okay I get it so Thalia's been telling you about my life at school."

"And since I'm going to your Prom you might as well go to mine. "

Just then, I heard footsteps approaching my door, "Gotta go Seaweed Brain, I hear someone coming. I'll talk to you later. "Just as Percy swiped his hand through the mist the door to my dorm opened and in walked Brooke, you know the friend I talked about earlier. Brooke is Italian, has straight dark hair, and is a natural beauty. In my opinion, She is way prettier than Bree is.

"Ohmygod, I heard that you made a bet with Bree." Brooke said.

"Yeah well she was getting on my nerves and I had to shut her up." I replied.

"No one's ever tried that before so I hope your date's going to be hotter than the sun or Bree will never let you live this down."

"Oh I'm not too worried about that."

"Are you sure, Bree said that she's bringing a senior hottie from a nearby private school. Ohmygod, we totally need to get you a dress ASAP. "

"Ugh, can I at least bring my friend, Thalia?"

"Sure, whatever, as long as we get you a dress and you bring your boyfriend, we'll probably need to get him a suit. I can't wait to meet him, from what you say, he's got to be pretty hot if you're so sure that you can beat Bree with him. Oh, and I need a super cute dress, too!"

"What time are you going to get here tomorrow?"

"Like 10 o'clock, be ready. I gotta go, see you tomorrow."

Once Brooke left, I called Sally's house after a few rings, Thalia picked up the phone. She was living there while she was looking for new hunters for Artemis. "Hey Annabeth."

"Hey, do you want to go dress shopping with me and Brooke?"

"Sure, what time?"

"We'll come pick you up around 10:30."

"Oh and can you pass that along to Percy, too. My friend wants to meet him and he might need a suit."

"Yeah, okay, see you tomorrow, Annie."

"Bye, Thals. Oh and are you going with anyone to Prom?"

"Uh, yeah, Nico. But only as friends." Nico is living in Percy's bedroom for the time being because Persephone thought that Nico should at least get somewhat of an education.

"Did you tell Artemis that?"

"Yeah she knows that I could never like him anyways, so she's okay with it."

"Oh, okay, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

As I hung up, the door opened again and Bree came in.

"I already made a list of stuff for you to do after you lose that bet."

"I hope that you're ready to learn how to shut your mouth because there is no way I am ever going to lose to you." I fire back.

"Seriously, do you really think you can beat me?"

"Yup." And with that I pull on my headphones and turn up the volume on my iPod, hoping to drown her out, and start reading the book that my mom, Athena, had recommended.

* * *

**This story will probably be three chapters long. And I'll update pretty quick because I'm going on vacation next week and can't update there.**

**Review. I'll give you a cookie. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The Prep

**Chapter 2: The Prep**

**Thank you to all reviewers, favoriters, and alerters. Virtual cookies to all of you! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Congratulations _Pepperoni Zebra,_ you were the first reviewer.**

**I got 10 reviews, 10 favorites, and 15 alerts, so thank you for that. That was way more than I thought I was ever gonna get. I think I'm done talking, so here's the chapter.**

**Oh, and here's the disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan except for Brooke and Bree (I forgot them last time) and I don't own Manhattan Mall (it's actually a real place), either. **

*****OK so I reuploaded this because I realized that this anonymous reviewer was right. Thanks for being honest! :D So I decided to redo this and add more Percabeth to this chapter. Sorry if you became confused because I uploaded this chapter twice.**

* * *

**Room 310**

**9:37 AM**

**May 12 **

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I wake up to the bright sunlight streaming in through my window. And from what I can tell a colorful blotch next to the curtains, oh, wait, that's Brooke. It cannot be 10:00 already. I used to be an early riser, but since I came to Manhattan Preparatory School, with their amazingly tough finals, I've been savoring every minute of sleep I can get. "Is it 10 o'clock yet?" I say groggily, using my pillow to block out the light.

"Nah, it's like 9:30 right now. I knew you would probably sleep in so I came here to wake you up."

"How'd you know that Bree wouldn't be here?"I started lifting myself out of my bed and into a sitting position. Since Bree and Brooke had stopped being friends, Brooke tried to avoid Bree the best she could. I would too, but it is kinda hard to avoid your roommate.

"Oh yeah, I overheard two of the Bees saying that Bree was going to get a manicure at 9 o'clock." Brooke replied, "You know I bet that the mall will be crowded today. I heard like everyone say that they were going shopping this weekend. I just hope Bree and her Bees aren't going to be there." My friends and I like to call Bree's friends the Bees, as in the worker bees to Bree's Queen Bee.

* * *

_I was looking for a spot to eat lunch at when I spotted Brooke, the girl I had met during English. Apparently she had spotted me, too, because she started waving me over. Once I arrived at her table, Brooke started introducing her friends. Lily, Caucasian with glasses and black hair, Julia, pretty with caramel brown hair and hazel eyes, Cassie, Asian with light golden brown hair and eyes, and some other people that whose names that I didn't quite remember. Lily started the conversation," So I heard that you were stuck in the same dorm as Bree."_

"_Yeah, she's a total queen bee."_

_Cassie came over, "I love that term, do you mind if I use it?"_

"_Not at all, it just kinda popped out of my mouth. But don't tell her that I made that up, I think she already hates me because I got put in her dorm instead of someone cool." I put air quotes around cool. "I've met people that are just like her at my old schools."_

_Another girl comes over, I think her name was Jamie or something," What are we talking about?"_

"_Oh, Annabeth over here came up with the brilliant idea that Bree is like a queen bee." Cassie says." _

" _Yeah, and her friends should be called her worker bees or something like that."Jamie or something said._

"_That's a good idea, Bree and her Bees ." I announce-_

* * *

"Hell-o? Are you still asleep? We got to get going if we want to get to your boyfriend's house on time." Brooke breaks my reverie.

"I was just thinking. I still need to get breakfast though."

"It's kind of your fault but we can go to the Starbucks at the mall because I need coffee, too. Now just hurry up and get ready so we can leave. I'm not a very patient girl."

"Yeah, I realized after being your friend for almost a year.

" Now go! By the way, who's driving?"

"You are not driving, I remember you driving me, Cassie, and Julia to the mall. Not happy memories."

* * *

_We had decided we probably needed new clothes, or well Brooke had decided for us. She really was an Aphrodite girl at heart. So we all piled-_

* * *

" There's no time for thinking. We need to go!"

" Fine, I'll be down at my car in fifteen minutes. Just wait for me there."

" Remember, no thinking!"

" Yeah, yeah."

* * *

**Annabeth's Car**

**9:58 AM**

**May 12**

* * *

"I made it, at 14 minutes 89 seconds!"

"So you didn't make it?"

"Yup, but let's go!"

After 28 minutes of driving, we finally arrived in front of Percy's apartment building. Brooke and I were just about to get out of the car when Thalia came bursting out the door followed with Nico. " Annabeth!" Thalia ran full speed to me and wrapped me in a hug.

" Hey, Thalia. Why's Nico here?"

" Oh, I figured I might as well drag Nico with us because otherwise he would just be inside inhaling all of Sally's famous blue chocolate chip cookies and there'd be no more left for us. Okay with you?" Thalia rambled.

"We have just enough seats for all five of us. Speaking of all five of us, where's-"I say.

"Ahem," I hear Brooke over to my side.

" I should probably introduce you guys. Brooke, meet my two camp friends, Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo . Thalia and Nico meet Brooke Rossi, my friend from school."

"Hey, how come you always mention Thalia first?" Nico whines.

" Cause she's my bestie."

"Okay so when do I get to meet your boyfriend?" Brooke asked.

"Well I was getting to that when you just rudely interrupted me."

"You were the one that forgot to introduce me."

"O-kay, so Thalia, where's Percy?"

"Your Seaweed Brain's inside still trying to get ready." Thalia replies.

"Seaweed Brain?" Brooke asks.

" Old nickname." I answer.

"Ohhhhh, how long did you know him?"

" Like five years."

"So we should probably start dragging Percy out of the bathroom or we'll be here forever. I want to say hi to Sally, too." I say. We all start going into the lobby and up the floors until we reach the Jackson-Blofis residence. The door is unlocked so we walk right in. Our noses lead us right into the kitchen where Sally Jackson-Blofis is cooking up a new batch of blue chocolate chip cookies. "Hi Annabeth." Sally walks up to me and envelops me in a hug.

"Hey, Sally." I reply.

"I haven't seen you in so long." Sally says.

"I've been really busy with school and finals. Where's Paul? Is he here today?"

"No, he left to finish up some work at the library. Who's your friend?"

"I'm going to introduce her once Percy comes out."

Just then the door down the hallway opens up and Percy appears with wet hair. "Hey, Annabeth."

"Hi Seaweed Brain. So this is my friend, Brooke Rossi, Sally and Percy. Brooke, this is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson and his mom, Sally Jackson-Blofis."

"Ohmygod, Annabeth, you are so going to win that bet." Brooke says, smirking.

"What bet?" Percy asks.

"I'll fill you guys in on the way to the mall. We should probably get going. Bye, Sally. Tell Paul I said hi." I state. After a round of byes, we set off to the car parked outside.

When we finally made it out of the building, Percy pulled me into a long kiss. And all I could think was how soft Percy's lips were. We didn't pull away until I heard an "ac-hem" from Thalia.

"I really did miss you." Percy whispers into my ear. I love how Percy can make me feel like everything in this world has melted away and- Then, I realized I was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, glowing and surrounded in my own thoughts, and everyone else was already heading towards the car. I was seriously stranded on cloud nine right now.

Once we were all in the privacy of my car (gift from my dad). I started telling Thalia, Nico, and Percy about the bet. "Seriously, Annie. You made a bet off of Percy. You might not win." Thalia says.

"Hurtful." Guess who said that. Yup, Percy.

"Anyway, do you guys all in the same apartment?" Brooke asked. There was a chorus of yeahs and sures. Brooke whispers into my ear, "You're okay with Thalia and Percy living in the same apartment?"

I just burst out laughing "ha-ha, they're, ha-ha ,COUSINS!

Brooke replies with an "oh."

"What are you laughing about?" Nico asked."

"She just asked if Thalia and Percy would ever get together."

"EW!"

"EW!"

By the time we reach the mall, our stomachs hurt from laughing. Turns out Brooke was right, the mall was crowded. "Okay, I'm gonna go to Starbucks. Who wants coffee?"Brooke asks.

"ME,ME,ME!"Nico shouts. We start getting a lot of weird stares.

"NO, Nico!"Percy shouts back.

"O-kay, so , just me? I'll get you a sandwich, too, Annabeth, 'kay?" Brooke says.

* * *

**Manhattan Mall Food Court **

**12:22 PM**

**May 12**

* * *

"I want this, no I want that, no I actually want this." That's Nico talking to the poor cashier at a random restaurant. Thalia's getting food for everyone else.

"Ohmygod, Bree alert. Let's hide Percy, so it'll be a surprise when she sees him at Prom."Brooke says.

"Percy, get under the table. Brooke, we should move the chairs." I reply.

"Ow, I'm too tall to get under this table." Percy complains.

"Shhh, Bree's spotted us and she's with her Bees." I say, with a smile I plastered on seconds ago. "Oh, here she comes- hi, Bree."

"HI, Annabeth. Are you shopping for a date to the dance?" Bree asks, with a smirk.

"Hey, Annabeth. I got- Who's this?" Thalia sneers."Aren't you the b*tch who made the bet with Annabeth, what was your name? Brianna, Bria? Oh wait it was Bree. Such a nice name for a not so nice girl. C'mon, Annabeth and Brooke. Let's get another table." During this entire conversation, Brooke's just been sitting quietly, trying not to be noticed.

"Percy's under the table."I whisper urgently to Thalia and she just bursts out laughing and says, "You mean that Percy's underneath _their_ table."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Ohmygods, that's hilarious."

* * *

**Ablaze**

**1:03 PM **

**May 12**

* * *

After we rescued Percy when the Bees left, the guys went to Game Stop and said they were going to meet up with us later. Thalia, Brooke, and I left to find the nearest formal dress store. Some of the dresses were too girly, too sparkly, or too glittery, but after trying on like twenty dresses, most of which Brooke and Thalia had picked, I finally settled on two different dresses. I figured I'd let Percy pick between the two. The first choice was gray and had a lacy bodice and a tulle and sequined skirt. The second one was colored violet and light blue and had a glittery pattern and a sash. Thalia and Brooke had already picked there dresses. Thalia's is- Oh, wait there's Percy. "Percy! Over here." The women at the counter shot me a look, but oh, well.

"What do you need me for?"

"Which dress do you like more?"

"Well, I kind of like this dress more." Percy pulled out a dress from behind him. It was beautiful, it was white and had stuff like sequins all over the bodice and the waist.

"Oh my gods, it's-"I start. Just then Thalia appears after purchasing her dress. "Wow, Kelp face actually has some kind of fashion sense.

"I can't believe I missed that dress earlier. Try it on." Brooke urges, just finished buying her own dress. I turn around and disappear into the dressing room. I reappear to four awed expressions. Brooke's the first one to speak, "It's perfect. You are so getting that dress."

Percy says, "You look beautiful."

"I guess, it's okay. " Nico speaks up.

Thalia punches him in the arm and states."He's wrong, your dress is perfect." Then I look at the price tag. "Ohmygods, it's 374.99 dollars!"

The salesperson suddenly pops up" No, it's not. It's only 199.99 right now. 49% of sale!"

"Oh… okay, then I'll get this." I go back into the dressing room and hand the dress to the saleslady. The saleslady leaves with my dress in her hand and heads towards the cash register. Luckily my dad had given me some extra money because he knew prom season was coming up and I had some money saved up from Olympus so I could buy a more expensive dress than I normally would. Thank gods it was on sale!

* * *

**Annabeth's Car (again)**

**6:17 PM**

**May 12**

* * *

Percy and I decide to head to the car first because ,sure, invincibility had its advantages, but Percy became tired a lot easier. Nico tries to come with us, but I kind of want some alone time (something we haven't gotten for a long while) with Percy. So, in the end, Nico, Thalia, and Brooke continue shopping. Once we get into the car, Percy falls asleep in my lap. He looks really cute in his sleep, too. About ten minutes later, I hear Percy mumble, "I love you, Annabeth."But I wasn't sure so I decided to check once he woke up.

Twenty minutes later, I'm the one that's woken up. "You know, Wise Girl. I heard something intresting while you were sleeptalking," Percy says, with a smirk.

"That's funny, cause I did, too. It was like something along the lines of I love you, Annabeth?" I reply.

"Well, it's true. I do love you. But is what you said about me true, too." Suddenly, all my insides warm up and I'm grinning like crazy.

"Well, it depends on what I said."

"I think... I think you said that I wasn't as idiotic as I used to be."

I punch Percy hard in the arm, but I totally forgot about his invincibility."Ow! I think my fingers are about to break. And by the way what I said wasn't true, Seaweed Brain. But was is true, is that I love you, too." Thalia, Brooke, and Nico choose that moment to appear.

"AWWW!"

"AWWW!"

"OWWW!"

The last one was Nico being punched by Thalia and Brooke when he didn't AWWW! on cue.

Then, Brooke starts chanting and Thalia and Nico quickly join, "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" So Percy and I do, and I have to say it was like the I dunno third, fourth best kiss ever?

By the time when we finally all board my car and decide to head home, my trunk is filled to the full of dresses, suits, shoes, and accessories. Fortunately, we didn't bump into Bree and her Bees again after our food court incident. We decided that'd I would be the one driving again, with Brooke in the shotgun seat. "Hey, Seaweed Brain. I never asked, when's your prom?" I ask.

"Uh, I think-"Percy starts.

Thalia cuts in, "May 19th, 7:00-11:00."

"Hey, isn't that the same time as ours, Annabeth?" Brooke wonders.

"Uh, I hope not. Percy, how do you think we're going to manage that?"

"We run from prom to prom and pray to the gods?"Percy answers with a sheepish smile.

"We can just cover for you guys if your late to the prom court crowning or the vote for your bet." Nico suggests.

"Wow, Corpse Breath actually has good ideas once in a while." Thalia says.

"You guys really do have really weird nicknames for each other." Brooke observes.

"Old camp thing?" Percy tries.

"Uh, whatever, I'll probs never get it anyway."

"And we're here." Percy gives me a quick kiss before he gets out of the car, and I give both Thalia and Nico a quick hug before they leave." See you guys Saturday. Bye!"

"Bye! Nice meeting you guys. Ugh, I don't want to go back to my dorm yet. Think Bree's at yours? 'Cause I might just hang out at your room." Brooke says, while still waving at the trio's retreating backs. I soon start driving again, yay, back to jai- I mean school. "We should meet up with Cassie, Julia, and Lily, and maybe Jamie, and do our nails and try out new hairstyles."

"I dunno, seems like a lot of work." I say.

"C'mon, it'll be fun. So tomorrow, maybe 2 o'clock?"

"Whatever you say, let's just go to my dorm and hope Bree's not there."

" Ya know Nico's actually kinda hot."

* * *

**I tried to make it longer this time but it still seems really short, even though I wrote like 3,200 words.**

**Oh, and I may or may not make this fic longer.**

**I don't really need to write this, but REVIEW!**

**And the dresses are on my profile, in case you wanted to know what they looked like**


End file.
